Caught Up
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: being young an reckless. Smut!


**A/N** : FINALLY I finished this. This one has been on my list since 2.13, and as much as I wanted to write the "5 minute" fic for the last episode (bear with me, I will get to it too), I owed this one to lizandhenry. So this one is for her, and I hope you'll like it! This starts off with some comfort and fluff, but goes pretty quickly into some dirty smut, so beware if it's not your cup of tea. I'm off work, so I hope I'll get the time to write (finally) all the things that I have in my head. Still one more story for 2.13, then moving to 2.15 and Hard Rain (yes, there will be another chapter of Hard Rain :)). So much to write! Well! I'd love to read what you think of this!

* * *

 **Caught Up**

"Henry, her world has been rocked. They all need to lean on you a little". As the words left her mouth, she bit down her tongue. She shouldn't have said it. Not right now, not in that tone. She was still holding on to the grudge of how Will shut her out when their parents died, how he made her deal with it alone. Over the years, she tried to make reason out of that, telling herself that he was hurting and that was his way of coping. But at 15, she needed to lean on him and he left her to deal with this alone.

He looked at her, taking a deep breath. She didn't mean it, he knew it. She was trying her best to be his support, to allow him to lean completely on her as this tragedy hit. But she was hurting too. She had to be. Because no matter how long it has been, it always hurt her. And he knew that deep down she never really forgave Will for what he did. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't do the same. She wanted him to know that he had to be their rock, their touchstone. While she would be his. "I'm going to check on this kids" he said, and it came out harsh, and he didn't mean it.

She watched him as he climbed the stairs and let out a breath. The last thing either one of them needed right now was to be mad at each other. She finished clearing the rest of the cans and bottles and stood in the living room for a while. She looked around her – this house with all these memories. She never got to hang onto hers. The day after her parents died, her belongings were packed and she was forced to move in with her grandparents. Their home was cleared out and sold rather quickly and most of the things were donated. The things she did get to keep were numbered and she held onto them. She was only now realizing how much she missed having the chance to clear their things, to be reminded of all the good times and bad. This wasn't her house, it wasn't her father who died. And yet she had so many memories.

Turning the lights off, she climbed upstairs to Henry's bedroom, finding him sitting on the couch, staring into space. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he smiled. "You did nothing wrong, babe". Moving his hand up and down her side, he brushed his lips on hers, gently kissing her. Her lips parted as his tongue tried to gain access into her mouth. She sighed into his mouth, her fingers moving through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Parting from her for air, he stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you for being here with me" he said.

"Henry" she breathed out his name, her eyes locking on his. "There's nowhere else I'd be".

He smiled and nodded, his lips meeting hers again. As their lips parted she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Rubbing her side, he looked at her as she rested in his arms. "Let's get you some sleep" he whispered.

After changing into their pajamas, she lied in bed on her side. He turned the lights off and entered the bed next to her, spooning her and pulling her closer to him.

"God, it's been so long since we spent the night in a single bed" she said as she snuggled closer to him, pulling his arms around her.

"The last time was when you were pregnant with Stevie, right?"

"Yeah. I was on bed rest and you were worried sick about me and refused to let me stay at home alone. So we came here".

"It was pretty crowded in here" he chuckled.

"I told you to sleep on the couch but you insisted" she grinned, moving to capture his lips. As she moved, the bed squeaked and they both giggled.

"Well, I also remember how that noise got us in trouble".

 _1991_

Bursting through the door, they ran inside the house, both panting from their small jog down the street. It was freezing outside and snow has started to fall. Dropping their bags to the floor, Henry looked around the house. "Anyone home?" he called, but no one answered. Looking at the clock he realized it was still early for anyone to be at home.

"Well. Let's get settled and I'll show you around" he said, turning to his girlfriend and taking her hand in his.

"Wow, a dartboard Henry? Really?" she teased when they entered his bedroom.

"Babe, I was a nerdy child with glasses who liked reading religious books. Did you really expect something else?"

"So wait, let me get this straight. You brought girls into this room?"

"You're joking right? What girls?"

Smirking, she moved closer to him, snaking her hand down his thighs, resting on his pelvis. "So you never tried that bed?" she whispered in his ear.

Holding her hand in place, he kissed her lips hard, his tongue finding its way inside, moving in her mouth in a way that drove her wild. She moaned loudly, her breath stuck in her throat as he sucked every bit of her air. Releasing her hand from his, she moved south, stroking his dick, feeling it hardening under her touch. He was straining against his jeans by now, his fingers moving to fumble with the fabric of her sweater.

"Babe" he breathed, pushing her slightly. "I don't know if that's a good idea".

Taken aback, she opened her eyes wide. "What?" she gasped.

"They can be here any minute. And this bed… It's… Noisy…"

Grinning, her fingers worked the button of his jeans, snapping it open. "I don't know why, but that's such a turn on".

She quickly worked on his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down his legs, freeing his growing dick. Taking him in hand, she pumped him fast and he groaned. "Besides" she smirked, "it's time this bed got some action".

Grunting, he pushed her hands from him. His hands worked fast – removing her pants and her panties, tossing them aside. He lifted her sweater and she raised her hands as he pulled the sleeves. Moving his fingers on her skin, he reached her bra, opening the clasp and letting it slid down her arms. Her breasts fell loose, her erect nipples aching for his touch.

He pushed her to the bed and as she fell to the mattress, the bed squeaked, and she began to laugh at the sound. Taking his own sweater off, he fell on top of her, making the bed squeak again. His hands moved to her sides and he tickled her, making her laugh harder.

"Henry" she called, trying to push him away. "Stop" she laughed, turning to her side, pushing his hands from her.

Catching her lower lip between his, he kissed her hard, his hands moving to cup her breasts. "You're so ticklish" he grinned.

She frowned, but then his thumbs ran over her nipples and she gasped and moaned. "You're so going to pay for it" she mumbled, but it was nowhere near threatening as she lost herself to his touch. He worked his tongue on her nipples, sucking and swirling, making her arch her back to him, begging for more.

He ran his hand down her side, her skin giving to his touch. When he reached her center, he pushed a finger inside of her, finding her hot and wet. "Someone is turned on" he teased.

"Henry" she breathed. "I need more. Please" she cried, pushing her thighs to him, forcing his finger deeper inside of her. When he didn't move, she moved her hands to his erection, taking him in her hand again, squeezing hard as she moved up and down his length.

"Shit. Elizabeth, stop" he groaned and batted her hands away. Pinning them to the bed, he positioned himself between her legs and pushed hard inside of her, grunting at the feeling of her so tight around him, so wet and warm. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, holding himself in place.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels to his ass, pushing him deeper inside of her. Her hand reached for his neck and she pulled him to her lips, kissing him hard. "Fuck me hard" she whispered, clenching her muscles around him.

As his lips crashed into hers, he began to move, thrusting hard, pinning her to the bed. Each thrust conveyed a loud sound as the bed moved against the floor, squeaking under their weight and movements. He moved fast, ignoring the sound, focusing on the cries that escaped her mouth, on the mumbles she was saying, on the way she cried out his name when he reached for her clit.

Rubbing her as he kept moving inside of her, he watched as her eyes shut tight, as her chest was heaving. She was panting, trying to gain control, but he obliged to her wishes, and literally took her breath away.

"Henry" she cried, "please, right there, faster".

She gasped when he increased his speed, feeling the weight of his body on top of her as he pinned her further into the bed. "Are you going to come?" he whispered in her ear, "I want you to come. Need to feel you tighter around me. And wet, so so wet".

"Yes, god, yes. You're… Don't stop. Fuck" she cried as she tossed her head from side to side.

The feeling was almost too much. He worked her body into the rhythm of his, the bed joining the sounds that escaped their mouths. She was perfect, lying there in his teenage bed, begging him to help her find the release she so longed for. He couldn't last longer and as he thrusted inside of her, he grunted and moaned. "Elizabeth!" he cried when he spilled inside of her, his fingers pinching her clit as he lost control.

"Ah, god, yes!" she cried, still panting, her climax almost nearing. His fingers kept rubbing her, his body still moving against her until she screamed his name and arched her back, trembling against him, her folds closing around him tightly.

Capturing her lips, he kissed her hard, his tongue dueling with hers. Gasping for breath, she pushed him from her, breaking their kiss. Still panting, she smiled, silently asking him to give her a minute. "Now that was great" he said, "took your breath away, huh?" he grinned.

"Hmm" she nodded, her hands running up and down his chest. "Nerdy child, yeah right" she smirked.

After kissing her for a while, he pulled off of her and pulled her to her feet, handing her one of his oversized sweatshirts and pulled his boxers on. "Let's get some food, I'm starving" he said as he pulled her to his embrace.

Walking down the stairs, they found Maureen standing there with her arms crossed. "You're lucky I'm the one who caught you" she said when she met Henry's eyes.

Half naked, Elizabeth moved to stand behind him, feeling her cheeks flushing as she realized his sister heard everything. "I'm Maureen, by the way" Maureen said, offering Elizabeth her hand. "You're Elizabeth from what I heard".

Nodding and trying to avoid her eyes, she shook her hand. "I'll… I'll go get dressed" she whispered in his ear and he nodded.

 _Present Day_

"Just so you know, I never heard the end of it. And of course she told pretty much everyone".

"Henry, I was half naked when I met your sister for the first time. Not to mention the loud sex we just had, which she heard. It's no wonder she can't stand me. I'm still grateful it was her and not your mom or your dad".

Laughing, he tighten his grip around her and kissed her cheek. "It was totally worth it though".

Turning to face him, she smiled. "It most certainly was" she whispered and kissed him, making the bed squeak again as she moved. "I still can't believe your dad never bothered to get you a new bed. We visited a lot!"

"Babe, I think it was his way of keeping us from having sex".

"Huh" she said thoughtfully. "Thanks god that chair doesn't make any noise then" she grinned, kissing him hard as her hands sneaked under the covers and around his waist.

"25 years later and I'm still just as madly in love with you as I was back then" he said, his fingers grazing her cheek, moving away a stray hair.

"You're still growing on me" she teased, pressing her lips to his. "I love you" she breathed before kissing him over and over again.

They were awoken by Alison the next morning. Still cuddled in each other's embrace, they opened their eyes to find her standing next to the bed. "How are you even comfortable in that small bed, I will never understand".

"One day you will" they both said together.


End file.
